A Back to the Future Halloween
by Lisa Moulton
Summary: Lisa spends her first Halloween with Doc and Marty.


**THIS STORY IS MARY SUE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!**

**Author's Notes: I had a meme going**** on in my LiveJournal**** in which the people on my Friends List could pick one of my fandoms and request a drabble/not-quite-short (because I can't write anything remotely short) story from me. Unfortunately, only V**** participated. She requested _Back to the Future_ with a Halloween theme, so I decided to write AL's first Halloween with Doc and Marty. I was going to have Doc and Marty dress up as each other, but V already did that**** and I wanted Einstein to be Doc.**

**Trivia and In-Jokes: Four months is in regards to AL meeting Doc in June of 1983.** **In the movies, no one has any decorations up even though it starts five or six days before Halloween. V had her own take on why that was**** and I kind of borrowed it. Sort of. What Doc and Marty do on Halloween ****is what V said they do and it seems appropriate for the pair. Halloween is my unicorn, Blind Spot's, birthday. The line "See? Einstein wants to dress up." is an homage to the Eighth Doctor's line in the audio _Shada_ about K9 not wanting to go back to Earth: "You see, Romana? K9 wants to go." ****The joke about the hotdog bun is because I've always wanted to dress up my dachshund, Itchie, as a hotdog. Unfortunately, I never could afford it. The p****eople you admire theme: This is from V's "Come as your hero" themed party story****. AL's costume is, i****f you haven't figured it out (and if you aren't a Classic _Doctor Who_ fan, then you wouldn't), she's the Sixth Doctor**** from _Doctor Who_. He's the incarnation of the Doctor she'd gotten separated from before meeting Doc. The quote she says he said in "The Twin Dilemma".**

Monday, October 24, 1983  
5:15PM  
Hill Valley, California

"Okay…I know I've only been around for four months," Lisa was saying to Doc Brown, "but I know Earth traditions and holidays. How come no one's got Halloween decorations up?"

The inventor straightened up from where he was leaning over some complicated equations Lisa couldn't even begin to fathom. He looked at her to answer. "The town is always late in erecting their decorations."

"What about you, though? You seem to be the type to like Halloween."

Doc made a so-so gesture. "I do, however, no trick-or-treaters come here. The general population of this town is too afraid of me."

Lisa's wings flashed red. "I'm finding the general population of this town to be closed-minded idiots," she growled.

Doc smiled at her loyalty. "I know. Marty likes Halloween, however, his father doesn't want him going trick-or-treating without adult supervision. And, before you ask, he won't let him go with me without other people around and you can see where that leads. So, Marty generally comes over here and we carve pumpkins and consume candy while watching horror movies."

"Do you dress up, at least?"

"Marty's never wanted to when it was just us."

The gears were turning in Lisa's head. "Well, this year, you and me and Marty and Einstein are going to have a Halloween party. We're going to dress up, decorate the lab, the works. I still like Halloween. We don't celebrate it on Alnilam, 'cause, you know, I'm the only humanoid there." She paused a moment. "That's one of the unicorns' birthdays, come to think of it."

Einstein padded up to her and barked.

"See? Einstein wants to dress up."

"Einstein wants to what?" said the voice of Marty McFly as he came through the door, dropping his backpack on the floor.

"Einstein wants to dress up for Halloween." Lisa said.

"As what?" asked Marty.

"Good question." She turned to the mutt. "Well?"

He barked a response.

" 'I don't know, yet, but I'll let you know'." Lisa translated. "Einie, you have less than a week."

Saturday, October 29, 1983  
12:40PM

Halloween was, now, two days away. The garage sported orange and black streamers hanging from the ceiling and they'd hung orange lights around the windows and doors. Fake spider webs adorned the fences outside and they'd even lined the roof with lights. Inside, Lisa going over costume possibilities with Einstein, the both of them lounging on the couch.

"If you were a dachshund, I'd get you a hotdog bun," she said, twirling a pen over the notepad she held in her lap. Einstein rolled his eyes and snuffled at her, commenting that the remark wasn't funny.

"Hey, I thought it was." Lisa shrugged. She'd been so busy helping Einstein that she hadn't even considered a costume for herself, yet. Even Doc and Marty hadn't any ideas thus far.

"How about a theme?" asked Marty. "Might make things a little easier deciding."

"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Doc. "What shall the theme be?"

No one had any suggestions, then Einstein barked.

"He says 'People you admire'," translated Lisa. "That's not a bad idea. Dressing up as someone you like."

Einstein barked again.

"And he has an idea for a costume. This I gotta see."

Monday, October 31, 1983  
6:00PM

Doc had somewhat tamed his unruly hair and found an old suit in a pawn shop. Since any kind of mustaches made him sneeze, Lisa had helped draw one on his upper lip with a makeup pen she'd acquired from somewhere, completing his costume as Albert Einstein.

Marty had grabbed his guitar and an open-necked shirt along with his mirrored sunglasses. He was, of course, a rock-n-roll star, which is exactly what he wanted to be. It seemed rather fitting.

Lisa herself had teleported home to Alnilam to borrow an outfit that belonged to the friend she'd been separated from. She retracted her wings, attached the orange ankle-armor around the green shoes, hiked up the yellow striped pants, tugged down the zigzag patterned vest, adjusted the question-marked collar, knotted the red polka-dotted long tie around her neck, pulled on the multicolored patchwork coat and pinned the cat broach onto the lapel. As a last touch, she tucked her hair underneath the dirty-blonde curly wig. She surveyed herself in a mirror, tilting her chin up and putting on a haughty, "I'm-better-than-you" face. It wasn't quite right, as her friend didn't wear glasses. Thinking, she got an idea. She concentrated and the glasses on her face shimmered and disappeared. They were still there – she could still see through them – but they were invisible.

She grinned. " 'I _am_ the Doctor'…" she quoted, " 'whether you like it or not'." Well, she could never hope to match his voice, but at least it was something. She'd found his personality…disagreeable, but she still cared about him and hoped, one day, they'd be reunited.

Back at Doc's lab, they were anxiously awaiting Einstein's appearance. Lisa had promised it'd be a kicker.

She'd helped the mutt dress outside the garage so Doc and Marty couldn't see. Once she was finished, she went in, grinning. "Brace yourselves." Opening the door, Einstein padded in.

"Great Scott!" was Doc's opinion.

"Heavy!" said Marty.

The miniscule costume fit perfectly. Khaki pants, white shirt beneath Hawaiian, and one watch on each front leg plus the one still around his neck. A white wig pinned to his head with a couple of holes cut into it to allow for his ears completed the look.

"He's me!" said Doc.

Einstein woofed an affirmative, walking up to Doc and nuzzling him.

"He told me he admires you," said Lisa. "So he wanted to dress up as you."

"Well, thank you, boy." Doc knelt and ruffled the dog's fur, careful not to jar the wig.

Marty feigned hurt. "Couldn't've dressed up as me, eh, Einie?"

The dog barked and, laughing, Lisa translated, " 'Next year'."


End file.
